


Частная территория

by Simon_C



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в месяц Имаёши приходит в квартиру Аомине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частная территория

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-ОТПВ-2 в Курокофандоме.

— Ты заебал, — коротко сказал Аомине, включив свет.  
Имаёши сидел в его любимом кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, и увлечённо вглядывался в экран ноутбука.  
— Слышишь? — зло поинтересовался Аомине. — Какого хера ты делаешь в моей квартире?  
— Соскучился, — рассеянно ответил Имаёши, поднимая глаза.  
Аомине почувствовал смутное желание дать ему в нос.  
— Это вроде как мой дом, — произнёс он медленно и внятно. — Частная территория.  
— Неужели? — приподнял брови Имаёши.  
— Ага. Я здесь сплю, пью и трахаюсь.  
— В одиночестве?  
Аомине потёр лоб.  
— Нет, — хмыкнул он. — Трахаюсь я в компании.  
— Замечательно. Позволь мне на сегодня составить тебе компанию, ладно?  
Тяжесть в висках медленно начала отпускать. 

Имаёши со школы был похож на человека, который однажды заберётся высоко — в одно из тех зданий, где люди ходят в строгих тёмных костюмах и блестящих ботинках, а на окнах висят скучные серые жалюзи. Вот там Имаёши выглядел бы как рыба в воде, в огромном кабинете и кресле какого-нибудь генерального директора, поёбывая хорошенькую куколку в красном откровенном платье. Куколка обязана была оказаться секретаршей, с парой-тройкой высших образований и сиськами четвёртого размера. В известном смысле Аомине вкусы Имаёши даже одобрял — мало что может быть лучше четвёртого размера в красном шёлке.  
В школе думалось, что Имаёши заберется куда выше самого Аомине — а потом однажды его найдут в каком-нибудь двухэтажном пентхаусе со здоровенной дырой в виске и мозгами на белом ковре.  
Должно быть, Имаёши своё будущее тоже видел, потому, хоть и работал где-то в тех самых высотных зданиях, на которые у Аомине была аллергия, двухэтажного пентхауса так и не завёл.  
Зато раз в месяц наведывался в квартиру Аомине — хотя замки на двери менялись регулярно.  
Может быть, Имаёши пользовался отмычкой. Или забирался в окно.  
Аомине дорого бы дал, чтобы хоть раз это увидеть. 

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, — бросил Аомине, закрыл замок, снял ботинки, кинул куртку на тумбу. — Сегодня я уже натрахался.  
Сегодня на тренировке Кагами сделал его дважды, Тецу за обедом отказался поделиться едой, а Кисе в ответ на предложение погонять мяч один на один пошёл гонять его один на один с Мидоримой. Собственная команда игнорировала Аомине — сволочи — а тренер отпустил его домой пораньше.  
— Проспись, — мирно посоветовал он и отвесил тяжёлый подзатыльник.  
Хорошо, может быть, не стоило приходить на тренировку после вчерашней вечеринки, но ведь пришёл же, как правильный ответственный мальчик, и вот какую получил благодарность.  
— Кажется, ты плохо себя сегодня вёл, — сказал Имаёши, прищурившись, и закрыл ноутбук.  
Аомине повёл плечом и пошёл на кухню за пивом.  
— Тебя сдала Сацуки, — пояснил Имаёши. Он встал в дверях и, прислонившись к косяку, снял гарнитуру. — Сказала, что тебе нужен сеанс душеспасительных бесед в моём исполнении. Должен признаться, голос у неё был весьма злорадным.  
Аомине молча достал из холодильника банку пива, открыл и сделал глоток. Жизнь отвратительна, когда все твои друзья — злопамятные козлы, а бывший капитан — мудак и умеет вскрывать замки. Или всё-таки забираться в окна третьего этажа — с Имаёши нихрена нельзя знать наверняка.  
— И что теперь? — насмешливо спросил Аомине. — Хочешь меня отшлёпать?  
— Да как тебе сказать. На этот раз у меня есть идея получше.  
Он оттолкнулся от косяка и шагнул ближе.  
— Хочешь, помогу расслабиться? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Имаёши, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на белой рубашке.  
Аомине немедленно понял, что хочет.  
— А Сацуки мы скажем, что беседа прошла на самом продуктивном уровне, — пообещал Имаёши, обжигая дыханием шею и расстёгивая вторую пуговицу. Аомине сглотнул и отставил банку с пивом подальше.  
— Так как тебе идея? — уточнил Имаёши, глядя на Аомине снизу вверх и снимая очки.  
Охуенная, согласился Аомине.  
— Пойдём в спальню? — предложил Имаёши.

С сексом у них всё вечно выходило как попало. Аомине был на тренировках, Имаёши скучал в огромном кабинете и тискал задницу своей секретарши, сука, наверняка тискал, Аомине её видел, он бы и сам не отказался. Время таяло, его не хватало, чтобы успеть нормально пожрать, что уж говорить о сексе, поэтому иногда Аомине приходил к Имаёши, в его высотное здание. Поднимался в блестящем лифте на семидесятый этаж, шёл по широкому коридору, в котором каждое кресло кричало о том, что денег в это барахло вложено дохрена, пробивался сквозь оборону секретарши с недолгим боем — ладно, возможно, он тоже успел потискать её задницу пару раз, и только потом добирался до Имаёши в его аккуратной белой рубашке и чёрном костюме. Ему шёл чёрный. Аомине так и сказал, после того как выебал его в первый раз, сидя в кресле генерального директора:  
— В чёрном тебе охуенно.  
Больше Имаёши не приезжал к нему ни в сером, ни в тёмно-синем.  
Их «как попало» случалось в раздевалке Аомине, когда остальная команда устало расползалась по домам. Имаёши был там пару раз и однажды позволил трахнуть себя в душевой, а потом там же нагнул Аомине. Не то чтобы кто-то был против.  
Где угодно — в ресторане, старой доброй Тоо, куда они вдвоём пришли, чтобы глянуть на новичков, а в итоге заперлись в одном из классов, в конце концов, что может быть лучше секса в школе? В туалете ресторана, во время деловой поездки, даже дома у Тецу, когда сам Тецу позвал Аомине на день рождения, а потом долго не мог попасть в собственную кладовку, да и нахер ему была кладовка в его день рождения? Мог бы и не ломиться.  
Где угодно, только не дома, не в спальне, не в кровати. Дома Имаёши только промывал ему мозги и спал в гостиной на диване, сожрав заказанную пиццу, или суши, или половину тарелки стряпни Сацуки, которую даже размеры кухни не всегда могли отпугнуть в её жажде улучшить жизнь Аомине. 

— Так что? — повторил Имаёши.  
— Ничего, — ровно ответил Аомине. Где-то он слышал, что главное в охоте на дикое животное — не делать резких движений и не повышать голоса. Имаёши не был диким животным, он был сексуальным дьяволом в расстёгнутой рубашке, который уже снял очки, и теперь важно было его не спугнуть. — Всё заебись. Пойдём в спальню.  
Он плавно протянул руку и провёл ладонью по растрёпанному затылку Имаёши.  
— Ты вроде бы говорил, что устал сегодня, — напомнил Имаёши.  
— У меня всё отлично.  
— Точно?  
Аомине забрался пальцами под рубашку, считая узкие позвонки.  
— О да.  
— Тогда конечно идём, — серьёзно сказал Имаёши.  
Когда они ввалились в спальню, Аомине пытался содрать с него рубашку, не расстёгивая, и кусал его подбородок — чтобы не оставлять засосов на шее.  
Без рубашки Имаёши казался крепким и вместе с тем — неловким, не было в нём той гибкости, которая казалась нормой для большинства игроков в баскетбол. Имаёши всегда обходился без неё. Иногда, разглядывая его спину, в которой костей было вдвое больше, чем в любой другой, которую когда-либо приходилось видеть, Аомине думал — а как вообще получилось, что он на эти кости повёлся? А потом Имаёши оборачивался, и взгляд у него был всегда настороженный, а вид затраханный, и вопросы отпадали. Ну, так уж вышло, что иногда у Аомине вставало на эти кости. Подумаешь, большое дело. Есть же женщины с первым размером груди, и мужики, которым этот первый размер нравится, но Аомине же им ничего не говорит? А Имаёши вообще не женщина. Он просто, ну, Имаёши-сан, мудак и бывший капитан, и время от времени Аомине кончает, когда видит его без очков.  
Могло быть хуже.  
— Не отвлекайся, — сказал Имаёши, оттягивая пальцами ворот его футболки.  
И больше Аомине не отвлекался.  
Он быстро стащил с себя футболку, упал спиной на кровать и вылез из штанов.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он Имаёши. Тот спокойно расстегнул ремень на брюках — тихо зазвенела пряжка — и остался в одном нижнем белье тоже.  
Аомине откинулся на подушку, предвкушая, Имаёши улыбнулся, оказался совсем рядом... и неожиданно Аомине оказался на животе, с заломленной рукой и приподнятой задницей.  
— Эй, какого хрена? — прорычал он.  
— Ну, я всё же должен выполнять указание Сацуки, — безмятежно отозвался Имаёши за его спиной. — Так что попробуем сегодня так.  
Ещё до того, как Аомине успел задёргаться, вторая его рука тоже оказалась сзади, и на запястья легло что-то холодное и тяжёлое.  
— Это что, наручники?  
— Ага, настоящие.  
— Я вспомнил, почему ты всё-таки мудак, — мрачно сказал Аомине.  
Имаёши едва слышно усмехнулся и коснулся его спины. Погладил поясницу, спустился ниже, к резинке боксеров, и стянул их до колен.  
— Раздвинешь ноги для меня? — Имаёши дыханием обжёг лопатку. Аомине почувствовал, как возбуждение поднимается снова. Ладно, хорошо, можно и так.  
— Давай сам, — ответил он, с трудом поворачивая голову набок.  
Имаёши хмыкнул и легко шлёпнул его по ягодице, это было стыдно, и возбуждало почему-то до чёртиков.  
— Ну же, давай, — мягко попросил он, сунул руку Аомине между ног, помял немного мошонку, надавил пальцами на уязвимое местечко за ней и тут же коснулся ануса, едва обозначая касание.  
Аомине зарычал в подушку от нетерпения.  
Имаёши убрал руку вовсе, и через секунду вернул её на место, мокрую и холодную от смазки.  
— Здесь всё такое блестящее, — бесстыже сообщил он.  
— Я не хочу знать, как выглядит сейчас мой зад.  
Имаёши шлёпнул его по ягодице ещё раз, на этот раз сильнее, и там наверняка всё покраснело, и жаркая волна возбуждения добралась, кажется, даже до ушей. Аомине казалось, что даже там он теперь полыхает.  
Имаёши склонился ниже, оставил на лопатке поцелуй, обвёл пальцами анус и толкнулся вглубь сразу тремя пальцами, легко скользнув внутрь. Аомине подавил стон. Первое растягивающее проникновение всегда казалось ему невыносимым, от него хотелось уйти, или толкнуться глубже, но Имаёши знал его отлично, потому крепко удерживал на месте. Делал что вздумается, раскрывал его как следует, трахал — уже сейчас, не давая получить что хотелось.  
— Не тяни, — рявкнул Аомине.  
— Это — лучшая часть. Удовольствие нужно растягивать надолго, — довольно ответил Имаёши. Пальцы внутри Аомине двигались, поглаживая, вынуждая расслабиться, ему хотелось кончить сильнее с каждой секундой, но этого было мало.  
Когда Аомине уже готов был перевернуться на спину и никому ничего сегодня не дать, кроме, может быть, по морде одному мудаку, после того как с него снимут наручники, мудак наконец вытащил пальцы.  
— Будет хорошо, — уверенно сказал Имаёши, стиснул пальцами зад Аомине, раздвинул его ягодицы и толкнулся внутрь членом. — О да, будет.  
Аомине задыхался, пытаясь не кончить тут же, а Имаёши толкался глубоко, мял мошонку, едва касался члена и тут же убирал руку, возвращаясь к заднице. Она вообще нравилась ему больше всего остального Аомине.  
— Мне нравится, что ты редко бываешь снизу, — проговорил Имаёши, вбиваясь в него, — Тугой, как девственник.  
— Да заебал трепаться, — успел сказать Аомине, прежде чем его накрыло с головой — он кончал долго и жарко, и это было охуенно, а Имаёши продолжал двигаться внутри, выходя почти полностью, и тут же загоняя член обратно.  
Потом ему показалось, что его на несколько секунд накрыло темнотой оргазма, но когда он снова открыл глаза — наручников уже не было, а в заднице всё было мокрым, бёдра оказались липкими. Имаёши лежал на кровати голышом, с ноутбуком на животе.  
— Ты охуел, — проворчал Аомине.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Имаёши. Он снова был в очках и пялился куда-то в свои сводки.  
— Я же говорил, что уже натрахался сегодня, за что ты со мной так? — проворчал Аомине, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова больше не болела, и вообще, мир казался куда более приятным местом, чем полчаса назад.  
— Потом ты передумал, — рассеянно напомнил Имаёши.  
— Всё, с тобой больше никакого секса, — Аомине со стоном упал обратно на подушки. Целую минуту никто ему не отвечал, потому он на всякий случай повернул голову в сторону Имаёши. Тот больше не смотрел в экран ноутбука, теперь он смотрел на него.  
— Не переживай, наручники я далеко не убирал, — неожиданно улыбнулся он, закрыл ноутбук и отставил его в сторону. — Следующий раз за тобой. И я сниму очки, если захочешь.  
Аомине почувствовал себя странно — как будто ему снова шестнадцать, и он снова смущён предложением перепихнуться в душевой по-быстрому.  
— Да ладно, я не в обиде. Всё было круто.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — ответил Имаёши, внимательно его разглядывая. — Тогда я могу работать дальше?  
— Да делай что хочешь, — махнул рукой Аомине. Задница саднила, но всё действительно было круто. В конце концов, не зря Имаёши вместо двухэтажного блестящего пентхауса приходит после работы в квартиру Аомине. 

Хотя, наверное, ему просто нравится диван в гостиной и суши с пивом.


End file.
